(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly, to an image forming apparatus configured so that a plurality of process cartridges are attachably and detachably disposed to an apparatus main body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer is configured so that a toner cartridge (process cartridge) is attached so as to be attachably and detachably disposed and toners (recording material) stored in the toner cartridge are used to form an image on a recording medium such as printing paper.
As a prior art, for example, patent document 1 described below discloses a configuration of an image forming apparatus that has, as shown in FIG. 1, an attachment portion to which each of a plurality of cartridges 7a, 7b, 7c and 7d is attached so as to be detachable, an opening and closing member 121 which rotates to open and close the attachment portion, a plurality of urged portions 71a, 71b, 71c and 71d corresponding to the plurality of cartridges 7a, 7b, 7c and 7d, respectively, and a plurality of urging portions 31a, 31b, 31c and 31d provided in the opening and closing member 121, in which, in case of closing the opening and closing member 121, each of the plurality of urging portions 31a, 31b, 31c and 31d urges each of the plurality of urged portions 71a, 71b, 71c and 71d correspondingly.
Moreover, patent document 1 discloses a configuration in which, as shown in FIG. 2, an interval between the plurality of urging portions 31a, 31b, 31c and 31d and each of corresponding shutter members 105a, 105b, 105c and 105d is changed respectively so that timings of peaks of reaction forces from the plurality of shutter members 105a, 105b, 105c and 105d to the plurality of urging portions 31a, 31b, 33c and 31d, which are caused when closing the opening and closing member 121, are shifted from each other.
This makes it possible to provide an image forming apparatus which is convenient to use by reducing a force required in closing the opening and closing member 121 and improving the operability of the opening and closing member 121.
Further, patent document 1 discloses a configuration in which, as shown in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, in case of closing the opening and closing member 121, a fixing member (urging member) 106 is pressed by the urging portion 31a to operate to fix the cartridge 7a by the fixing member 106.
Moreover, as another prior art, it is disclosed that, in an image forming apparatus, a reading portion capable of reading identification information (non-contact IC tag) is provided for each attachment portion to which a cartridge is attached, whether or not the identification information read by the reading portion corresponds to the attachment portion of the cartridge is judged, and indicating is performed in the case of a judgment result of being not corresponding, as well as a method of indicating performed by a indicating portion is by dial tone, voice, display on a display device, or a free combination combined by those three (see patent document 2 described below).
This makes it possible to suppress a cartridge from being incorrectly attached carelessly without changing the physical shape for each color.
Further, as another prior art, it is disclosed that, in an image forming apparatus, control is performed so that, when a recording material cartridge attached to a cartridge attachment portion is drawn, a cover is opened by cover opening and closing driving means to move the recording material cartridge in the drawing direction by cartridge driving means, control is performed so that, when the recording material cartridge is attached to the cartridge attachment portion, the recording material cartridge is moved by the cartridge driving means to the direction opposite to the drawing direction until it is attached to the cartridge attachment portion to close the cover by the cover opening and closing driving means, and instruction receiving means for receiving operation input of an instruction to move the recording material cartridge is included (see patent document 3 described below).
This makes it possible to simplify replacement working of the recording material cartridge.